1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for impeding the motion of a land vehicle. More particularly, a barrier is rapidly deployed through the rapid extension of telescoping supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The military and police officials are at times required to stop a moving land vehicle. For example, the military may be called on to stop a truck laden with explosives. The police may be called on to stop a speeding car containing suspected criminals. It is desirable that the occupants of these vehicles, that may include hostages, not be injured by immobilization of the vehicle. Therefore, immobilization by conventional methods such as road blocks using other vehicles and tire puncturing is not acceptable.
Devices to stop a moving land vehicle without injury to the occupants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,507 to Terio et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,282 to Waldecker, both of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The Terio et al. patent discloses a pair of I-beams disposed on opposing sides of a roadway supported in an underground enclosure. Cables supported by shock absorbers extend between the I-beams. When the barrier is actuated, the I-beams rise from the underground enclosure, extending the cables across the roadway.
The Waldecker patent discloses a plurality of fabric cylinders disposed in a trench extending across a roadway. A net is supported on one side of these cylinders. When actuated, gas generators fill the cylinders causing them to rise and form a barrier across the roadway. Impact with the gas-filled cylinders serves as a primary braking means to impede the land vehicle. The net forms a secondary braking means.
While the above vehicle immobilization systems are useful, they have the disadvantage of being complex, heavy and immobile. They are useful for protection of a fixed target, but are less useful for protecting temporary targets, such as an arena being visited by a head of state. They are also not useful for rapid deployment in a remote site, such as encountered by police seeking to stop the escape of criminals.
There exists, therefore, a need for a transportable, rapidly deployed, vehicle immobilization system that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.